Qui sait? fanfic SG1 DanielVala
by Calypsoh
Summary: Après Continuum...comment affronter les démons du passé? Vala trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un pour la comprendre?


**Bonjour à tous! Je suis une petite nouvelle sur le forum et après avoir bien lu de nombreuses superbes fic sur sg-1, je me décide à vous faire partager moi aussi un peu de mon maigre talent.**

**Saison: **après téléfilm "Continuum"

**Résumé**: Une fois Baa'l définitivement vaincu, Vala décide de rester sur la planète tok'ra pour aider l'ancien hôte goa'uld à reprendre gout à la vie. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cette expérience serait si douloureuse pour elle et raviverait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Comment notre Vala, d'ordinaire si forte et amusante va-et-elle affronter ses démons? Qui pourra l'aider à son retour au SGC? Qui sait.....

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à MGC et à la franchise stargate. Je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire, j'écris pour mon seul plaisir et ...le vôtre je l'espère! Néamoins cette petite saynette sort tout droit de mon esprit, prière donc de ne pas la publier sans mon autorisation. Merci.

**« _Qui sait ?_ »**

Une sensation de froid qui saisit tout le corps, une impression de perdre tous ses repères (si tant est qu'elle en ait jamais eu !), une lumière bleutée passant à une vitesse qu'elle pourrait qualifiée de « cosmique »….Elle avait beau avoir traversé des dizaines de fois la porte des étoiles, elle éprouvait toujours un vide étrange quand le vortex se fermait dernière elle, signe qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Devant elle, le décor habituel de la salle d'embarquement du SGC s'offrait à ses yeux. Comme toujours des soldats en armes étaient postés devant la porte, attendant l'arrivée inopinée d'un éventuel ennemi. Bien sûr, elle avait bien transmis le code de reconnaissance de SG-1 afin que l'iris soit ouvert mais cela ne changeait rien. Combien de fois avait-elle râlé contre ce comité d'accueil qu'elle ne jugeait nullement hospitalier ?

« _Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il existe_ _de dangereuses créatures qui peuvent à tout moment jaillir du vortex._ » lui avait un jour répondu Daniel, sur un ton ironique et cinglant…pour changer!

«_Seriez-vous en train de faire de l'humour mon cher Daniel ? Si tel est le cas, il vous reste beaucoup à apprendre_, avait-elle répondu avec un grand sourire.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, à vrai dire elle devait même être une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir ce que les _« dangeureuses créatures_ » d'autres galaxie pouvaient faire comme dégâts. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été l'hôte soumis d'un Goa'uld, la victime des tortures de Tok'ra revanchards, la femme la plus traquée de tout l'univers par des mercenaires qui rêvaient de récompense pour sa capture, la mère involontaire de l'Orici ? Et la liste n'était pas exhaustive !

Bon sang, elle se surprenait à retomber dans de bien sombres pensées, comme souvent ces temps derniers. Et le fait d'avoir passé plusieurs jours en compagnie de l'hôte de Baa'l n'avait rien arrangé. Mais il ne serait pas dit que Vala Mal Doran se laisse dominée par ses émotions.

« _Fermez l'iris !_ _Content de vous voir rentrée Vala_ »

La voix claire et néanmoins chaleureuse du Général Landry, émanant du micro, sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées.

« _Eh moi donc ! Je me languissais du décor chatoyant et coloré de cette base !_ répondit –elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait guilleret. _Alors la terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner en mon absence_ ?

_- Non. A vrai dire mes oreilles commençaient tout juste à s'habituer à ne plus entendre vos éternelles disputes avec le docteur Jackson._

_- Voyons Général, Daniel et moi ne nous disputons jamais. Nous exprimons simplement des points de vue légèrement différents et…_

_- Bien sûr. Je vous laisse le soin de rejoindre vos quartiers. »_ conclut le Général, qui déjà levait les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changerait donc jamais.

Vala inclina la tête et se dirigea dans les couloirs de la base. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle put constater que chaque soldat ou personne qui la croisait la gratifiait d'un salut, d'un sourire ou d'un signe de tête. Elle était devenue un membre à part entière du SGC : son fort caractère, son humour, son courage et aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, son physique avantageux lui avaient permis de se faire apprécier de tous, même si elle se montrait parfois horripilante. Son intégration fut longue et difficile, elle avait dû lutter contre ses travers passés et montrer qu'elle était digne de confiance mais désormais, elle était acceptée. Mieux que cela, elle était chez elle. Elle avait une famille : Daniel, Sam, Cameron, Teal'c et même Jack faisaient partie intégrante de sa vie et elle ne pouvait rester loin d'eux très longtemps.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle se surprit à regarder en direction de la porte d'en face…celle de la chambre de Daniel. Son Daniel. Le connaissant, il devait être dans son bureau, en train d'éplucher quelconque artefact alien, cherchant désespérément la traduction d'un dialecte ancien dans un ouvrage poussiéreux. A vrai dire, elle avait hésité à aller lui rendre visite tout de suite après son arrivée mais elle avait jugé préférable de se rafraichir un peu avant. C'est cela, une bonne douche pour évacuer la poussière, la sueur et …l'angoisse de ces derniers jours. Car aider l'hôte de Baa'l à reprendre goût à la vie après l'extraction fut pénible pour la jeune femme. De nombreux mauvais souvenirs étaient revenus à la face de Vala qui avait sous-estimé la difficulté de cette entreprise.

Celle-ci, qui s'était arrêtée devant sa porte, secoua la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. A peine était-elle entrée qu'un étrange sentiment mêlant fatigue et sensation de sécurité la poussa à s'affaler sur son lit, après avoir négligemment jeté par terre sa veste de couleur kaki.

Elle ne devait pas être allongée depuis plus de quinze minutes que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« _Oui_ » répondit Vala sans ouvrir ses yeux clos. Qui pouvait venir la déranger dans ce moment de bien-être ? La voix suave qu'elle entendit alors lui fit immédiatement oublier ses regrets.

« _Je ne dérange pas…_ _Vous dormiez ? _

-_Voyons Daniel, quelle question ! J'attendais simplement que vous me rejoigniez dans mon lit_, murmura Vala en souriant mais sans ouvrir ses yeux.

Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer et elle crut un instant que Daniel était reparti, déjà fatigué par les sous-entendus de la jeune femme.

Inquiète, elle se redressa vivement mais fut de suite rassurée. Il était toujours là, debout devant la porte close, les mains dans ses poches. Il la regardait d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin, lui faisant un reproche silencieux.

« _Quel record…j'ai dû attendre deux secondes avant de subir vos pénibles avances. On progresse_, s'exclama Daniel d'un ton ironique

-_Oh !!!! Vous n'allez pas vous vexer pour si peu…depuis le temps, vous devez être habitué. Et je suis sûre que mes « pénibles avances » comme vous dîtes vous ont manqué pendant ces dix jours_ ».

« _Bien sûr que non_ »…Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû répondre mais pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, le jeune archéologue ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fit alors quelques pas et ramassa la veste que Vala avait laissée par terre puis la posa sur une chaise.

« _Que me vaut l'honneur et le plaisir de votre visite, si ce n'est votre envie irrésistible de me serrer dans vos puissants bras_ ? Déclama la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours allongée, appuyée sur ses coudes.

« _J'ai su que vous étiez revenue alors je venais voir comment vous alliez._

_Mais le mieux du monde. Quitter la base quelques temps fut pour moi comme des vacances et…_

…_et savoir aussi comment vous avez supporté ces quelques jours en compagnie de l'hôte de Baa'l,_ » l'interrompit Daniel.

Vala, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une explication joyeuse mais faussée de son séjour auprès des Tok'ra, resta silencieuse, troublée. Très vite, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir mieux su dissimuler son malaise et elle maudit aussi Daniel : après tout, c'était auprès du jeune homme qu'elle avait acquis cette sensiblerie parfois outrageante, elle qui était tant habituée à refouler ses émotions.

Mais ce dernier était bien décidé à la percer à jour, comme toujours.

« _Car je suppose que ce ne fut pas évident pour vous _».

Certes non, cela ne l'avait pas été. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, ni apparaître faible aux yeux de Daniel. Elle n'était pas une de ces héroïnes de conte de fée qu'elle avait récemment lus, ces mièvres jeunes filles qui avaient toujours besoin d'un prince charmant…

La solution : reprendre la bonne vieille méthode de dissimulation. La meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque.

_« Je constate que vous vous faîtes du souci pour moi…si ça ce n'est pas la preuve de votre attachement_, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux, contente d'avoir une fois de plus évité un sujet qui se pouvait être glissant.

« Vous avez voulu aidé cet hôte, c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais j'imagine que cela a fait remonter des évènements de votre vie passée.

_- Pfff, pensez-vous ! J'ai très bien géré la situation_ ». Vala fit un geste dédaigneux de sa main pour balayer l'idée de Daniel. « _Je n'ai plus aucun problème avec cela. Je me dis que Quetesch fut une sorte de copine de fac avec laquelle j'ai eu une « cohabitation » difficile._

_- Vala, vous avez le droit de dire que ce fut une expérience pénible pour vous , personne ne vous en jugera plus mal._

_- En aucune façon, _répondit-elle le plus sereinement possible, ce qui était bien loin de son état d'esprit du moment.

_- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? _surenchérit encore son interlocuteur.

_- Mais je vous dis que tout va TRES bien. Bon d'accord, revoir une larve visqueuse être extraite d'un crâne humain ne fut pas un spectacle merveilleux, je préfère de loin votre télévision._ » dit-elle avec une moue dubitative, pensant que certains programmes du petit écran ne valaient parfois pas mieux qu'une cérémonie d'extraction.

Jusqu'à présent, Vala avait bien géré cette discussion. Elle ne devait pas montrer à Daniel combien ces dix derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour elle, ébranlant d'un seul coup les quelques certitudes qu'elle avait réussies à se construire grâce à sa nouvelle vie et à ses amis.

Face à elle, Daniel resta alors silencieux, continuant à la regarder, d'un calme légendaire…ce qui finit par énerver Vala.

« _Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? _Finit-elle par prononcer d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

_-……_

_- Hein ? _

_-….._

_- Mais arrêtez cela !_s'exclama t-elle, de moins en moins maîtresse d'elle-même.

_-Mais je ne dis plus rien Vala, pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans un état pareil ? _demanda doucement Daniel.

- _Non mais vous restez planté là devant moi, me fixant de vos yeux de « poker » abattu_

- « _Coker » Vala, on dit « yeux de coker » et…_

_- Oh ça va! Vous m'exaspérez à la fin, _s'écria Vala, qui s'était brusquement levée, toisant Daniel du regard. _Etais-ce là le but de votre visite, m'exaspérer au plus haut point en faisant des suppositions débiles ? _

._-Vous comprenez enfin tout ce que j'ai enduré à vos côtés, _répliqua-t-il en souriant. Lui qui espérait détendre l'atmosphère par cette remarque comprit très vite en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Vala que ce fut tout l'inverse.

« _Alors, nous y voila_ ! s'écria-t-elle. _En réalité vous vous vengez_.

-_Non pas du tout_, répliqua doucement Daniel. _Je…_

- Je _vois clair dans votre je_, l'interrompit-elle._ Vous faîtes tout pour me contrarier afin de me pousser à bout. _»

Disant cela, Vala commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, visiblement très en colère. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait refoulée ces derniers jours (que disait-elle… ces dernières années) commençait à ressurgir face à la seule personne à laquelle Vala aurait voulu à tout prix la dissimuler.

Daniel, lui, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, restait impassible et se contentait de regarder sa jeune amie, conscient du terrible trouble dans lequel elle se démenait. Il voulait qu'elle parle, non pas pour qu'elle se confie à lui, mais pour qu'elle puisse évacuer tout ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il allait être servi.

Vala commença alors une tirade violente et criante de vérité, laissant tomber toutes les barrières de pseudo-maîtrise de soi qu'elle avait pris soin de hisser depuis l'entrée de Daniel dans cette pièce.

« _Vous espérez peut-être me voir m'effondrer, vous avouer que ces derniers jours furent une véritable torture pour moi. Que pour la première fois depuis que je me suis construit une nouvelle vie, mon passé m'est revenu en pleine figure, telle une cicatrice qui ne se refermera jamais. Vous voulez que je vous avoue que je suis faible ! Faible car je sais que je devrais vivre avec les horreurs de mon passé alors que je ne peux plus les supporter. Faible parce que je ne peux pas accepter que Quetesh a fait de moi une meurtrière sanguinaire, une tortionnaire, une prostituée qui abandonnait son corps à mille amants, un monstre de cruauté et d'égoïsme. Vous voudriez que devant vous, aujourd'hui, je reconnaisse ma défaite, mon incapacité à me reconstruire. Eh bien sachez que JAMAIS je ne vous avouerai une telle chose car je ne suis PAS faible et je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier en armure pour m'aider à surmonter les démons de mon passé ! J'y arrive très bien toute seule»_

Vala s'arrêta enfin de crier : elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se refusait de pleurer devant lui. Elle était haletante, vidée… soulagée aussi. Mais surtout effondrée. Car elle venait de faire exactement tout le contraire de ses propos : elle venait de tout avouer à Daniel, de lui confier ses plus secrètes angoisses, ses plus profondes blessures. Dans son obstiné refus de se démasquer, elle venait de se livrer à lui corps et âme, comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Et lui était là, toujours debout à la même place, il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas même essayé d'interrompre la jeune femme dans sa violente plaidoirie d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette furie attachante, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Quand il avait appris tout à l'heure le retour non programmé de la jeune femme à la base, il s'attendait à la voir débarquer dans son bureau, plus aguichante que jamais. Mais elle n'était pas venue le voir, au contraire il semblerait qu'elle s'était directement dirigée dans sa chambre. Cela avait alors inquiété Daniel qui, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, était trop pressé de la revoir pour attendre qu'elle daigne venir d'elle-même. Ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées par l'accès de violence sa jeune amie.

Il n'avait jamais vu Vala si peu maîtresse d'elle-même. C'était maintenant certain, il avait dû se passer quelque chose lors du séjour de Vala auprès de l'hôte de Baa'l.

_A ce_ moment précis, il la trouva fort belle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était resté dix jours sans la voir. Il ne pouvait nier que ne pas avoir entendu sa voix, ne pas avoir eu à supporter son ironie et ses incessants sous-entendus l'avait un peu désorienté. Comme s'il lui avait manqué quelque chose ces derniers jours, ce souffle de folie et d'insouciance qu'elle apportait à la vie trop bien rangée du jeune archéologue. Il se surprit alors à penser qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse oublier ce qu'elle avait enduré avec Quetesch. Tenait-il tant que cela à Vala Maldoran ? A cette impétueux « ouragan » féminin qui l'exaspérait tant et qui en même temps lui avait rendu si souvent le sourire, même dans les situations désespérées auxquelles ils avaient été confrontées. Maintenant il pouvait le dire sans peur : OUI, il tenait à elle plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd de sens, les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent du regard, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Daniel décida de faire le premier pas. Il s'avança alors près de Vala qui appréhendait la réaction du jeune homme. Allait-il lui dire qu'elle l'avait déçu ? Elle craignait tellement ne plus être digne de l'amitié de Daniel. Incapable de supporter le rejet éventuel de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur, elle baissa la tête en signe de reddition. Une fois à proximité de la jeune femme, ce dernier prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et força Vala à lever la tête vers lui et à l'écouter. Il dit alors, d'une voix rieuse et affectueuse.

« _Me voilà bien embêté : rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'égalera votre impressionnant discours. Vous devriez faire de la politique !_ «

Vala ne put réprimer un sourire ; son cœur était plus léger. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

« _Alors je ne vais pas me lancer à mon tour dans un long monologue compliqué et argumenté_. »

Deuxième soulagement, il n'allait pas lui faire la morale.

« _Mais je veux néanmoins vous convaincre d'une chose essentielle qui je l'espère vous aidera à comprendre que vous n'êtes plus seule. _

_-Laquelle ?_ » consentit enfin à demander doucement Vala.

Daniel lui fit alors un sourire complice et se pencha lentement vers Vala. Il déposa sur les lèvres humides de la jeune femme un baiser tendre, furtif, respectueux…sincère.

A cet instant tous les doutes de cette dernière disparurent. Oh bien sûr combien de fois avait elle rêver de bâillonner par un fougueux baiser les plaintes incessantes de cet archéologue de malheur ! Mais, même si elle s'amusait à tenter de le séduire, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de briser cette amitié de plus en plus sincère qui les unissait tous les deux.

Quand il mit fin à ce tendre gage d'amour, Vala mit quelques secondes à rouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les pupilles azurées de Daniel. Il avait raison, cela valait tous les discours du monde. La balle était dans son camp à elle. Elle savait que si elle en demandait davantage maintenant elle risquerait de rompre ce charme envoûtant et de perdre ce soutien devenu capital à sa propre survie. Elle pensait le connaître par cœur, mais en réalité c'était lui qui la connaissait par cœur, sans jamais l'avoir montré.

Vala lui fit alors un beau sourire et lui dit, doucement :

« _Hum… eh bien…comme vous dîtes ici, je crois que les masques sont tombés. »_

Content de voir qu'elle ne cherchait pas à profiter de la situation, Daniel se recula un peu et répondit :

« _Il était temps en effet… _

- _L'heure tourne… et… je dois me changer. A moins que vous souhaitiez venir prendre une douche avec moi, ce qui me ravirait croyez-le bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à vos vieux livres. Vous voulez-bien ? »_

Daniel sourit très franchement, et acquiesça faisant de mine de lever les yeux au ciel. Il posa une dernière fois sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, essuyant une ultime larme qui coulait de ses beaux yeux chocolat. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit la question suivante ?

« _Dîtes moi mon Daniel…puis-je espérer ?_ »

Il se retourna et regarda Vala qui avait retrouvé son petit air malicieux, celui qui l'exaspérait mais qu'il affectionnait tellement aussi. Du même air taquin, il demanda:

« _espérer_ q_uoi ?_

_-un « __**nous**__ ». _

_- Qui sait…_ »

Il lui fit à son tour un regard plein de promesse et sortit, laissant Vala le cœur débordant d'espoir. Ils prendraient leur temps, mais ils y arriveraient!

**FIN**.


End file.
